Question: $\begin{cases} f(1)=-3 \\\\ f(n)=-5 \cdot f(n-1) -7 \end{cases}$ $f(2)=$
${f(2)}=(-5) \cdot {f(1)}-7= (-5) \cdot ({-3})-7={8}$ $f(2)=8$